Fall of a hero
by El mono grande
Summary: When Bowser kills Mario in a fight he uses a new mushroom to bring him back to life...as a villan. It's up to Luigi and Yoshi to save him and Peach. THE STORY IS FINSIHED! Please R&R!
1. The fall of Mario

FALL OF A HERO 

BY: EL MONO GRANDE 

**CHAPTER ONE: THE FALL OF MARIO**

 Mario received the news from his brother Luigi and his friend Yoshi. Bowser had captured princess Peach again and Mario had to go to Bowser's castle and save her. Unfortunately for Mario, Luigi and Yoshi wouldn't be able to go with him to the castle because Yoshi's hometown was being attacked. Mario set off for the castle on his own when Yoshi and Luigi left for their adventure.

 Mario ran into many problems on the way to the castle. Bowser must have blocked the way to his castle because there were large gates, guarded by koopa troopas, on the road to his castle. After making his way past these obstacles he reached Bowser's castle, a place he was very familiar with. The castle seemed to be rearranged too. He was not swamped by koopas and goombas like he usually was, but the hall to Bowser's chamber was clear.

 He slowly walked to the door, not knowing what Bowser could have done to trick him further. He pushed the door open slowly, the creaking sound of the door was ringing through the room. He stepped into the room, his footsteps were echoing through the room as he took step after step. He knew the throne, and probably Bowser, lay directly in front of him as he stopped near the back of the room. Suddenly the lights came on and Mario was face to face with the king of the koopas himself.

 Bowser seemed bigger than usual to Mario, like he had taken a super mushroom. He had Peach flung over his shoulder but her mouth was tapped shut so she couldn't scream for Mario. Mario raised his fists, ready to fight Bowser and save Peach like he had done so many times before. Bowser walked back to his throne and put Peach down on it and tied her up so she couldn't escape. He walked back to Mario and put his fists up as well, he knew a fight would come from his kidnapping.

 "So Mario, this seems very familiar." Bowser joked. Mario kept his stern look, so he could let Bowser know he wasn't there to joke around.

 "Let's just get this over with Bowser. I need to help Luigi and Yoshi out and I don't have much time." Mario replied.

 He threw a punch at Bowser but he dodged it and tripped Mario with his tail. He fell hard on the rock floor. The pain was bad but Mario got right back up, he needed to save Peach and wasn't going to let her suffer. He jumped in the air and kicked Bowser in the face. Bowser fell to the ground, his shell cracked the floor. He slowly got back on his feet, but by the time he was back up Mario jumped on his head. Bowser let out a howl of pain and punched Mario into one of the walls.

 Mario fell to the ground and was struggling to get back on his feet. As he tried to get himself up, Bowser began to stomp towards him. Mario was just back on his feet when Bowser picked him up by his shirt collar. Bowser held him above his head and threw him to the ground as hard as he could. Mario yelled in pain, he began to lose felling in his body from the attack.

 "Well it looks like I'm going to finally beat you Mario." Bowser said in delight. He put his foot on Mario's chest and began to push down on him slowly.

 "Screw you." Mario barely chocked out. He reached his arms up and began pushing Bowser's foot off of him.

 "It looks like he's trying to get me off." Bowser said to Peach. He began to smirk at her and turned his head back to Mario and pushed harder.

 "Get your big scaly ass off of me." Mario said. The pain in his chest was excruciating and he was too weak to push Bowser away any longer. His arms feel limp.

 "Well it seems that Mario is getting mad at me. It would also seem that he's getting weaker, he can't resist my foot anymore." Bowser began to say in a joking tone.

 "Go to hell." Mario replied, he was almost unconscious.

 "Then I'll see you there." Bowser said. He pushed his foot into Mario's chest and blood squirted everywhere. Bowser's foot was soaked in blood when he lifted it out of Mario's chest. Bowser walked out to Peach and removed the tape from her mouth.

 "You monster!" Peach yelled and began to kick at Bowser.

 "Now that Mario is out of the way, who's going to save you?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

 "Luigi will save me, and when he sees you killed Mario he'll kick your ass." Peach said, struggling to get out of her constraints.

 "I don't think he'll be able to kill me if Mario couldn't." Bowser said as he picked up Mario's body.

 "What are you doing with his body?" Peach asked.

 "It's the second phase on my plan." Bowser replied and left the room.

 He walked down the hallway and to another room. He opened the door and went to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a black mushroom and shoved it down Mario's throat and put Mario on the floor. Suddenly the hole in Mario's chest healed and Mario got back up, his eyes were glowing red…

 "Do you think Mario's in trouble?" Luigi asked Yoshi as they got back to Mario and Luigi's house.

 "I bet he's fine, just getting to the castle a little late." Yoshi said reassuringly.

 "Yeah, you're probably right." Luigi said. He and Yoshi said their goodbyes and Luigi went inside the house. Just as he went in the phone began to ring.

 "Hello?" Luigi said as he picked up the phone.

 "Hello Luigi." Mario said. His voice on the other line was relieving to Luigi.

 "Did you take care of Bowser?" Luigi asked.

 "Why would I do that?" Mario asked back.

 "What's wrong with you Mario?" Luigi asked. He was begging to wonder if it was really Mario.

 "Nothing's wrong Luigi. I've never felt better." Mario answered. His voice was emotionless.

 "Mario, just come home." Luigi said, concerned. Then Bowser took the phone and began to talk.

 "Mario's alright Luigi, but he's on my side now." Bowser said.

 "What?" Luigi asked.

 "If you want to get him and Peach back you'll have to come here and get them." Bowser said. Bowser hung the phone up.

 "Hello? Hello?" Luigi said to the emptiness on the other end. He hung the phone up and called Yoshi.

 "Hello?" Yoshi answered.

 "Yoshi, I need your help." Luigi said.

 **SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. To the castle

CHAPTER TWO: TO THE CASTLE 

"What's wrong Luigi? Did something happen to Mario?" Yoshi asked. He could hear Luigi's rapid breathing on the other line.

 "Bowser got him. Just come over and I'll explain." Luigi answered in a frightened voice and hung up the phone.

 About ten minuets later there was a knock on the door. Luigi ran to the door and opened it, only to find a koopa troopa.

 "What do you want?" Luigi asked, his voice was now angry. He didn't know why Bowser would have the nerve to send one of his goons out to his house after what he did to Mario.

 "Lord Bowser sent me to tell you that he will kill the princess if you don't get to the castle in one day." The koopa troopa informed. Luigi wasn't sure why Bowser wanted him to know, and was a little confused.

 "Ok you told me, now leave." Luigi demanded and the koopa troopa went on its way down the path to Bowser's castle. As he was leaving, Yoshi came up to Luigi.

 "What's wrong Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

 "Bowser turned Mario evil somehow." Luigi answered. His face was as pale as a boo.

 "Is there anyway we can reverse whatever he did and make Mario good again?"

 "I don't know."

 "What are we going to do?"

 "We need to go to the castle."

 "Why?"

 "If we don't, Bowser will kill the princess." Luigi said.

 "Well let's go then." Yoshi replied.

 The two of them started off down the path to the castle. About half the way down the path they ran into a huge blockade.

 "Uh-oh." Yoshi said. There was the huge wall and hundreds of koopa troopas and goombas that Mario had faced earlier that day.

 "These guys are pushovers." Luigi said. He said that a little too loud because all the koopas and goombas looked down at him and Yoshi.

 "They're here!" One of the goombas yelled. Suddenly a large gate at the front of the wall opened.

 "What's that?" Yoshi asked. Luigi shrugged his shoulders as a large hammer brother walked out of the gate.

 "Which one of you tiny men will fight me?" The hammer brother asked Yoshi and Luigi asked as he walked up to them. Luigi walked up in his face.

 "I will." Luigi said, his look like Mario's was when he was fighting Bowser.

 "Luigi let me take this guy." Yoshi said, trying to push Luigi aside.

 "No Yoshi, I need to take this guy to send Bowser a message." Luigi said as he started stretching.

 "Alright, that's enough preparation, let's fight." The hammer brother yelled.

 He jumped at Luigi, his hammer above his head, and smashed it into the top of Luigi's head. He screamed, the pain was very bad. He got back on his feet and kicked the hammer brother in the knee. The hammer brother fell to the ground. Luigi kicked him in the head while he was on the ground. The hammer brother jumped up off the ground and smacked him in the stomach with his hammer.

 Luigi yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The hammer brother raised his hammer above his head and was about to bring it down on Luigi's chest. Luigi swung his leg around and tripped the hammer brother. Luigi got up off the ground and stomped on the hammer brothers stomach, which made him spit up blood. The hammer brother struggled to his feet, using his hammer as a support, and punched Luigi in the face.

 Luigi flew into the wall from the hammer brother's punch. Luigi hit the wall near the top and fell off. He hit he ground hard and the hammer brother was charging at him. Luigi brought himself to his feet and began to charge a fireball. The hammer brother saw this and tried to stop himself from going any farther but couldn't. Luigi blasted the fireball as soon as the hammer brother was close enough for the blast to hurt the most.

 The hammer brother flew backwards many feet before falling to the ground. Luigi ran up to him and picked him up by his foot and threw him into a crowd of goombas that were watching. He got back up and ran at Luigi with his fist in the air, not noticing he dropped his hammer in the crowd. Luigi jumped at him and landed on his head, knocking him to the ground. He was getting back on his feet but Luigi blasted a hole in his chest, squirting blood and internal organ pieces everywhere.

 "This isn't over Luigi, they don't call us hammer **brothers** for nothing." The hammer brother choked out before he died. Luigi was too tiered to fight another hammer brother and knew he was in trouble.

 The gate at the front of the wall opened once again and another hammer brother ran out, hammer raised. He was about to bring the hammer down on Luigi, who was too weak to defend himself, when Yoshi head butted him to the ground.

 "Yoshi." Luigi said weakly.

 "Leave this one to me Luigi." Yoshi replied.

 The hammer brother was already up by the time Yoshi was done talking to Luigi. He ran at Yoshi and hit him in the stomach with his hammer. Yoshi landed on the ground several feet away but got back on his feet quickly. Yoshi ran up and whipped the hammer brother across the face with his tail. He fell on his back and got back up, like it didn't hurt him.

 He threw his hammer at Yoshi and knocked him to the ground. He walked over to Yoshi and stomped on his tail. Yoshi let out a yell of pain and jumped up and kicked the hammer brother in the nards. The hammer brother crouched in pain and let out a high- pitched squeal. Yoshi then launched his tongue out of his mouth and ate the hammer brother. He then laid an egg, with the hammer brother in it, and threw it into the wall and exploded, blasting a large chunk out of it.

 "Take that bitch." Yoshi said. He helped Luigi up and they continued forward. The koopas and goombas that were by the wall didn't dare attack them as they passed.

 They continued forward until Bowser's castle came into view. It was on a large pillar of rock that was in the middle of a large pool of lava. A large bridge led from the castle to the edge of the lava pool. The lava pool was in a large ditch and the pillar was hundred of feet tall. Luigi and Yoshi approached the castle bridge but half way across they were stopped by another one of Bowser's henchmen.

 "Who are you?" Yoshi asked. The creature, engulfed in shadows, approached them.

 "Hey, answer him!" Luigi yelled. It didn't answer again and continued towards them.

 "Alright, now you're in for it." Yoshi said as he and Luigi prepared for a fight.

 "You guys are going to try and fight me?" The creature asked.

 "At least you're talking, so, who are you?" Yoshi asked again.

 "You can call me, Monster." Monster answered.

 Luigi and Yoshi's faces became white when they saw him. He was a giant koopa troopa with big claws. His shell was orange and had spikes like Bowser's. He was bigger than Luigi and Yoshi put together and probably bigger than Bowser.

 "Well we need to pass." Luigi commanded.

 "I can't let you do that. Lord Mario demanded I block the bridge, just in case you guy tried to get in the castle." Monster explained.

 "Well I'm Mario's brother and I say move." Luigi commanded again.

 "No."

 "Yes."

 "No."

 **"Yes."**

** "NO!" **Monster yelled. He slashed Luigi's chest with his huge claws.

 "Hey!" Yoshi yelled. He ran up and kicked Monster in the head.

 Monster fell to the rock, which cracked his shell. He got back on his feet and blood began to drip out of his shell. Luigi ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Then Yoshi rolled him to the short wall at the edge of the bridge. He and Luigi picked him up and held him over the edge of the bridge.

 "No…please don't." Monster pleaded.

 "Good-bye Monster." Luigi said as he and Yoshi dropped him into the lava.

 "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Monster yelled as he fell into the lava.

 "Well Yoshi, we're almost to Mario. It's up to us to save the day this time." Luigi said as he turned to Yoshi.

 "Let's go save our friends." Yoshi said. The two of them turned to the doors of the castle and continued forward.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER. CHAPTER THREE WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Search the castle

CHAPTER THREE: SEARCH THE CASTLE 

 Luigi and Yoshi approached the castle doors slowly. They didn't know if there were any more of Bowser's goons on the other side of the door. Luigi opened the door slowly and Yoshi peeked his head inside.

 "Nothing." Yoshi said.

 He and Luigi walked in the door. They were in Bowser's main hall, which was decorated with a lot of pictures of him. Suddenly the door ahead that led into the main part of the castle began to open. Yoshi and Luigi ducked behind a couch as Mario and a hammer brother walked into the room.

 "I want you to guard this room. If you see anyone suspicious then tell me with this." Mario said as he handed the hammer brother a phone that looked like a koopa troopa shell.

 "Yes Lord Mario." The hammer brother replied. Mario left the room and Luigi and Yoshi began to sneak to the door. Just then the hammer brother turned around to see them reaching for the door.

 "Uh-oh." Luigi said. The hammer brother was about to turn the phone on when Yoshi licked it up and spit it back at his head.

 "Oww." The hammer brother said, rubbing his head. Luigi ran up and jump kicked him out the door. He then picked up a broom and stuck it in the door handles so the hammer brother couldn't get back in.

 "Come on Luigi, let's find Mario and Peach." Yoshi said. He and Luigi went through the doors and saw three different hallways.

 "Which way now?" Luigi asked.

 "Let's go to the right." Yoshi said, pointing to the right.

 "No, left." Luigi said, pointing left.

 "Center." They both said at the same time. They began down the center hallway and found a warp pipe at the end of it. They jumped down it, only to come up in Bowser's throne room, but Bowser and Mario were already gone.

 "Damn, just missed them." Luigi said, seeing the ropes that Bowser tied the princess up with.

 "Well there's only one door to go out through." Yoshi said, pointing at the door at the front of the room.

 "Let's go." Luigi said.

 He and Luigi walked out through the door and began to sneak down a long hallway that was strait ahead of them. There were many doors on either side of the hallway and Luigi was afraid that koopa troopas would come out of one of them and attack. Luigi was still sore from the battle with the hammer brother at Bowser's blockade and had hardly enough energy to fight Monster.

 The end of the hallway was coming into view and Luigi could see a large door at the end. When they reached the end the hall split to the left and the right, but Luigi and Yoshi went into the door ahead of them. It was Bowser's science lab behind the doors and Luigi and Yoshi began to look through cabinets. Yoshi opened the cabinet that Bowser had opened to get the new, special mushroom when he carried Mario in.

 "Look what I found Luigi." Yoshi said, holding the mushroom up in the air.

 "Hmmm." Luigi said. He took the mushroom from Yoshi and began to examine it. On the back of it was a tiny picture of Bowser's face.

 "What's that?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the picture.

 "It's Bowser. He must have used this to turn Mario evil." Luigi said. He threw the mushroom into a beaker of boiling water.

 "Well now all we have to do is find Bowser." Yoshi said.

 The two of them creped out of the room and turned left out the door. As they were walking, Luigi noticed that every door in the castle was red. Near the end of the hallway, Luigi saw a blue door on his left.

 "Yoshi, let's check out this room." Luigi said, pointing to the blue door.

 "Why?" Yoshi asked.

 "The door's blue."

 "So."

 "All the other doors are red. There must be something different about that door."

 "Ok."

 They walked to the door and began to the push the door open. Yoshi went into the room first to see if anything was different about it. The room was filled with warp pipes, each labeled with the name of a different place in the kingdom.

 "So this is how he gets around the kingdom so fast." Luigi said as he walked in.

 "He must hide them under rocks or something so no one will find them." Yoshi concluded.

 The two of them left the room and went to the end of the hallway. There was another door at the end of the hallway that had a sign that read, _Bowser and Mario's training room, No Admittance._

 "Let's go Yoshi, they're probably in there." Luigi said.

 "How do you know?" Yoshi asked.

 "I can see them through the window in the door." Luigi answered. He pointed to a glass portion of the door. Mario and Bowser were sparing on a platform above a pool of lava inside the room.

 "Let's go save Mario!" Yoshi yelled. Luigi and Yoshi both ran at the door and burst into the room.

** SORRY TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE BUT THAT'S WHERE CHAPTER THREE ENDS. CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE UP TOMMORROW PROBABLY SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT TO LONG. PLEASE R&R, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, I JUST WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS!**


	4. Let the tournament begin

CHAPTER FOUR: LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN 

 Luigi and Yoshi burst into the room where Bowser and Mario were sparring. The room looked like a giant cave with the bottom covered by a pool of lava. There was a rock bridge that led to the giant battle arena that Mario and Bowser were sparring on. Luigi looked up to see Peach dangling from the ceiling, a chain wrapped around her chest, her arms were at her side. Her mouth was once again tapped shut so she couldn't scream.

 "Well if it isn't Yoshi and Luigi." Mario said, noticing that they were in the room.

 Yoshi and Luigi made their way down the rock bridge to the battlefield. As soon as they stepped onto the arena the bridge collapsed behind them. Bowser and Mario were on the side of the arena opposite Luigi and Yoshi.

 "How did you fools make it all the way here?" Bowser asked.

 "It's not like your castle is heavily guarded, we just walked around until we found you." Luigi answered. He was mad at Bowser for what he did to Mario and intended to make him pay.

 "Just turn Mario back to normal so we can go home." Yoshi said.

 "Never, he's my second in command." Bowser said, he wasn't about to make one of the only people who could kill good again.

 "I have an idea." Mario said.

 "What's that?" Luigi asked.

 "We'll have a little tournament, Me vs. Luigi and Bowser vs. Yoshi. The winners of those two fights will fight each other. If Luigi or Yoshi win, I'll turn good again. If Bowser or me win, I stay bad and you two and the princess die." Mario explained, he began to smirk a little.

 "Well what if you and Bowser or me and Yoshi make it to the finals?" Luigi asked, not thinking that Mario would have an answer.

 "Then that team will automatically win." Mario explained.

 "Ok, let's just get this over with Mario." Bowser said, not liking the idea.

 Suddenly a new platform rose out of the lava behind the arena, on the other side of the room away from the door. A new bridge also rose from the lava to the platform to arena. Mario pulled out a controller and pushed a button on it, which dropped Peach into his arms and he put her down.

 "Now if Yoshi, Bowser and the princess would be so kind as to step onto the new platform." Mario commanded. Bowser picked up the princess, who was still chained up, and he and Yoshi walked to the new platform.

 "Well Luigi, this is going to be a special fight." Mario said, still smirking.

 "How do you figure?" Luigi asked, knowing Mario was up to something.

 "Since we are the best handlers of hammers in the entire kingdom, I thought we would fight with hammers too." Mario said. He pressed another button on the controller and two hammers fell from the ceiling into each of their hands.

 "Ok, I guess that's fair." Luigi said, swinging the hammer around to get the feel of it.

 "Well now it's time to fight." Mario said, raising the hammer above his head.

 "One second." Luigi said.

 "What?" Mario said irritated. He lowered his hammer again.

 "How do you win a fight?"

 "You either say you give up or are knocked out."

 "Well how do I know you won't knock me into the lava?"

 "Like this." Mario replied. He pushed yet another button on the controller that made bars come up on the sides of the arena so no one could fall out.

 "Ok, now lets start the fight." Luigi said, preparing himself.

 "About time." Mario said, once again raising his hammer.

 "**GO!**" They both yelled at the same time and began to run at each other.

 Mario hit Luigi in the side with his hammer and knocked him to the ground. Luigi jumped up quickly and struck Mario in the exact same place, but Mario didn't fall. Mario smacked Luigi in the head, which knocked him into the bars on the outside of the arena. On the sidelines, Peach closed her eyes. Bowser began to laugh as Mario threw Luigi into the middle of the arena.

 "Come on Luigi!" Yoshi yelled.

 "Don't waste your breath Yoshi, Mario was supped up by that mushroom I gave him." Bowser said, still laughing.

 Mario approached Luigi while he was on the ground and lifted the hammer above his head. He swung the hammer at Luigi, buy Luigi blocked it with his own hammer. Luigi then tripped Mario, which made him drop his hammer. Luigi ran over and grabbed Mario's hammer before Mario could crawl over and get it himself.

 "Now who's got both the hammers?" Luigi asked braggingly.

 "I may be down, but I'm not out." Mario said, getting back on his feet.

 "Well it sure does look that way." Luigi said smiling.

 "I guess I'll have to prove it then." Mario said, begging to smirk again.

 Mario ran at Luigi and tackled him, knocking both hammers out of his hands. Luigi was able to grab his but couldn't get Mario's before he did. Mario began to hit Luigi in the back constantly with his hammer. He was about to get him again when Luigi grabbed the handle of Mario's hammer. Mario began to shake the hammer violently until Luigi's hand was shaken lose from the hammer.

 Luigi smacked Mario in the knee with his hammer, knocking him down again. As he fell he hit Luigi in the stomach with his hammer as hard as he could. Luigi began to cough uncontrollably, giving Mario the opportunity to get up again. Luigi stopped coughing and also got back on his feet.

 "You've fought well so far Luigi." Mario complimented, catching his breath.

 "You too bro." Luigi replied.

 "Well it seems that this is going to be the home stretch of the fight, so may the best man win." Mario said.

 "Looks like you're begging to show your true colors Mario." Luigi said smiling.

 "Shut up and let's just finish this." Mario said.

 "Let's finish this without the hammers Mario." Luigi said, dropping his hammer.

 "I don't see why not." Mario replied. He too dropped his hammer.

 "Now let's finish this." Luigi said.

 "Ok, let's go." Mario answered.

 The two of them prepared themselves and raised their fists. They both knew the end of the fight was near but neither knew who would win…

 "This is getting exiting." Bowser said. He somehow produced a bag of popcorn while the brothers were fighting.

 "Where'd you get that?" Yoshi asked.

 "I ain't telling." Bowser answered.

 Meanwhile…

 "You ready Mario?" Luigi asked.

 "Ready as I'll ever be." Mario said.

 And the end of the ultimate battle began…

 **AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS WHERE CHAPTER FIVE IS GOING TO START. WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS R&R AND I'LL POST IT TOMMOROW…MAYBE. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE UP SO TELL SOME PEOPLE TO READ! THANKS.**


	5. The tournament heats up

CHAPTER FIVE: THE TOURNAMENT HEATS UP 

 The brothers ran at each other at full speed and punched each other in the face simultaneously. They both fell to the ground hard and Peach turned away as it happened. Luigi was the first back on his feet, Mario soon after. Luigi ran at Mario and punched at him, but was blocked by Mario's arm. Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and threw him to the ground.

 Luigi was getting up when Mario stomped him back to the ground. Luigi grabbed Mario's ankle and pulled it, tripping Mario. Luigi got back up and ran to the other side of the arena. Mario got back up and ran at him. Just as Mario was in striking distance, Luigi jumped in the air and Mario ran into the bars, knocking him down. Luigi picked him up by the arms and threw him across the arena.

 Mario slowly got to his feet and had trouble getting his balance back and began to walk over to Luigi. Mario was a few feet away when he cocked his fist and punched Luigi in the face, knocking him into the bars behind him. Mario walked over to Luigi who was slumped against the bars. Mario raised his fist when Luigi kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. Mario bent over, holding his stomach, when Luigi elbowed him in the back of the head.

 Mario fell to the floor and Luigi began to kick him on the top of the head. Luigi raised one of his feet to stomp Mario's head when Mario punched his other leg, knocking him to the ground in front of him. Mario got up, using Luigi as a brace, and ran to the other side of the arena. Luigi got up and staggered over to Mario and got right in his face.

 "Not bad. I thought you would be finished by now." Mario said.

 "I'm not going to lose Mario. You may be my older brother, but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me." Luigi said, wiping a little blood off his lower lip.

 "I'll have to disagree with you Luigi, I know you will lose this fight." Mario replied, once again begging to smirk.

 "Well there's only one way to find out bro." Luigi said, grinding his teeth.

 "Then let's finish this so Bowser can take out little Yoshi." Mario said. He pushed Luigi to the ground.

 He stomped at Luigi again, but Luigi rolled out of the way as Mario's foot came down. Luigi jumped up off the ground and kicked Mario in the side. Mario fell and put his hand on the ground and pushed, bouncing him back to his feet. He ran up and jump kicked Luigi in the chest, knocking him into the bars. Luigi fell back onto his feet and punched Mario in the face.

 Mario took the punch and kicked Luigi in the groin, making Luigi fall to his knees. Mario kneed Luigi in the face, knocking his down completely. Mario stomped on his stomach, making him cough up blood on Mario's shoes. He was about to bring his foot down again when Luigi kicked his let out from under him. Luigi got back up and climbed to the top of the bars.

 Mario got back on his feet and climbed up after him. When Mario was half way up Luigi ground pounded Mario in the head and knocked him to the ground. Luigi also fell to the ground and both hit hard, making it hard for either of them to get back on their feet. Luigi was the first one up because he hit the ground softer than Mario. Mario made it back to his feet too and walked over to Luigi, his fist hidden behind his back.

 "Well it looks like we're evenly matched Luigi." Mario said. Luigi was so tiered, he didn't notice Mario's hidden fist.

 "I think you're right Mario." Luigi said, the sweat was dripping down his face.

 "Now I think it's time to finish this Luigi." Mario said.

 "How do you plan on doing that?" Luigi asked.

 "Like this." Mario said. He took his fist out from behind his back and punched Luigi in the face as hard as he could, knocking Luigi down.

 Luigi seemed to be unconscious and Mario brought the bars down, back into the arena. When the bars were half way down into the arena Luigi was back on his feet. Mario was surprised to see that Luigi was still able to fight.

 "Did you think a punch would take me out when the stakes are this high?" Luigi asked.

 "Well it seems your will to win is stronger that I first imagined." Mario answered.

 "You're pathetic Mario, did you know that?" Luigi asked sarcastically.

 "What do you mean by that?"

 "You needed to trick me just to land a punch."

 "I'll show you who's pathetic!"

 "You're all talk." Luigi said calmly. Mario's face was begging to turn red with anger.

 "Alright! Now you're asking for it!" Mario yelled.

 While this was going on Yoshi, Bowser and Peach were all watching from the sidelines.

 "Now this is getting really good." Bowser said, now sipping an ice cold Coke.

 "Where do you keep getting those?" Yoshi asked, nearly begging.

 "Over there if you have to know." Bowser said. He pointed to another rock bridge that led to a concession stand.

 "Oh." Yoshi said.

 Mario punched at Luigi, but Luigi grabbed his fist and tossed him behind him.

 "I guess we're going to finish this fight without the bars." Luigi said.

 "It would appear so." Mario said, he was back on his feet.

 "Alright, just wondering." Luigi said.

 Mario ran at Luigi again but landed his punch this time. Luigi landed dangerously close to the edge of the arena. Mario picked Luigi up by his collar and held him over the edge of the arena.

 "Give up Luigi or I'm going to drop you." Mario said.

 "Damn you Mario." Luigi said.

 "Well?" Mario asked smiling.

 "Yes, I give up." Luigi said. Mario dropped Luigi safely on the arena floor and walked to Yoshi.

 "That wasn't fair. I'll beat Bowser." Yoshi said.

 "Well, it's up to you now Yoshi." Luigi said, sitting down.

 "Yoshi won't beat me, he's too small." Bowser said with a grunt. Mario made his way over the bridge and Bowser and Yoshi went to the arena.

 "This is it Bowser, I need to win." Yoshi said.

 "Well don't get your hopes to high Yoshi, you won't win." Bowser said.

 "**GO!**" They both yelled and the battle for the princess, Mario and his and Luigi's lives was about to begin.

**WELL I GOT REALLY BORED SO I WROTE CHAPTER FIVE EARLY. THINK OF IT AS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM YOUR GOOD PAL, EL MONO GRANDE! PLEASE R&R, AND CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP SOON!**


	6. Yoshi vs Bowser

CHAPTER SIX: YOSHI VS. BOWSER 

 Yoshi was the first to attack. He whipped Bowser in the face with his tail. Bowser, not hurt by the attack, picked Yoshi up by the neck and threw him across the arena.

 "Hey, where are the bars?" Yoshi asked.

 "You're not using them." Mario said from the sidelines.

 "Yeah, and without the bars, this fight becomes a death match." Bowser replied.

 "What?!" Yoshi and Luigi both yelled at the same time.

 "Well those are the rules." Bowser said, giving out a loud howl of a laugh.

 "You didn't say that before we began this fight." Yoshi said.

 "No, but I'm saying it now." Bowser said with an evil grin.

 "Come on Yoshi, this is your chance to kill Bowser." Luigi yelled from the sidelines.

 "Yeah, I need to get my revenge." Yoshi said, turning to Bowser, his look was stern.

 "Why do you want me dead anyway Yoshi?" Bowser asked.

 "I know you're the one who sent those goombas and koopa troopas to attack my town." Yoshi said.

 "So you figured it out, big deal. My evil plan worked already." Bowser said.

 "What evil plan?" Yoshi asked.

 "Are you that clueless? I attacked your town so Luigi would help you protect it. That would make Mario come here alone. Before he arrived I used a special super mushroom that made me super strong. I was so strong I was able to kill Mario and, using my genetically altered extra life mushroom, I brought him back as a bad guy." Bowser explained. All the time he was explaining, Yoshi got madder and madder.

 "You attacked my town for no reason?" Yoshi asked, the stern look still there.

 "Yup." Bowser said smirking. "What are you going to do about it?"

 "This!" Yoshi yelled. He ran up and kicked Bowser in the gonads as hard as he could. Bowser crouched over, holding them, and began to run to the other side of the arena

 "That was a cheap shot." Bowser said.

 "So were you attacking my town for no reason? Now you'll have to pay for your heartless attack." Yoshi said.

 He ran over and head butted Bowser in the stomach, knocking him down. Bowser jumped back to his feet and punched Yoshi to the ground. Yoshi struggled up to his feet and threw a punch at Bowser. He easily dodged it because Yoshi's arms are very small. He then bashed Yoshi in the back of the head with his fist. While on the ground, Yoshi tripped Bowser with his tail, making him fall down beside him.

 Yoshi began to get up when Bowser grabbed his leg and tossed him across the arena. Yoshi sprung off his tail and ground pounded Bowser in the stomach. Bowser grabbed his stomach as Yoshi began to whip him in the face with his tail rapidly. As Yoshi was going to whip him again Bowser grabbed his tail and bit it as hard as he could. Yoshi screamed and kicked backwards, hitting Bowser in the jaw with his heel.

 "This is turning out to be a nice fight." Mario said as he watched Yoshi and Bowser fight to the death.

 "You're a monster. Why don't you just put the bars up and let them both live?" Luigi asked, mad that Mario wouldn't spare one of them.

 "It makes the fight that much more enjoyable to watch." Mario said, his eyes fixed on the fight.

 "Bastard." Luigi mumbled to himself.

 "What?" Mario asked.

 "Nothing." Luigi replied.

 Bowser got on his feet in a rage and began to savagely attack Yoshi with slash after slash. Yoshi ducked away from one of the slashes and threw an egg at Bowser stomach. The egg stunned Bowser and knocked him back a few steps. While Bowser was stunned, Yoshi ran up and head butted Bowser to the edge of the arena. Yoshi ran at Bowser at full speed when Bowser got up and tripped Yoshi, who fell off the edge of the arena.

 "I win, I win, **I WIN!**" Bowser yelled, turning to Mario and the others.

 "Looks like we win the tournament Luigi." Mario said smiling.

 "Oh no." Luigi said.

 "This battle's not over yet!" Yoshi yelled, standing behind Bowser.

 "What?" Bowser, Luigi and Mario all said at the same time.

 "I'm back, and Luigi's counting on me so I won't lose." Yoshi said. He grabbed Bowser by the tail and threw him into the center of the arena.

 "Now you're asking for it Yoshi." Bowser said.

 Bowser ran up to Yoshi and threw a punch at him. Yoshi dodged it and punched Bowser in the chin and knocked him into the air, and in turn crashing to the ground. Yoshi then ground pounded him in the stomach again. Bowser was struggling to get to his feet when Yoshi picked him up by his tail and threw him just short of the edge of the arena. Yoshi walked over to Bowser, who couldn't get up, and began to slowly push him over the edge.

 "Please Yoshi, don't kill me, I give up." Bowser begged, Yoshi was still pushing him with his foot.

 "You didn't spare the hundreds of Yoshies you killed, even if they begged, so why should I spare you." Yoshi said out of pure anger as he continued to slowly push him over the edge.

 "Please, I'm sorry, just show some compassion and spare me." Bowser begged, beginning to cry.

 "Go to hell you damn, dirty koopa." Yoshi said as he kicked Bowser over the edge. Bowser fell into the pool of lava below.

 "**DAMN YOU YOSHI!!!!**" Bowser yelled as he fell to the lava below. Mario got up off his seat and walked into the arena with Yoshi.

 "Well done Yoshi, but now the real challenge begins." Mario said, beginning to stretch.

 "If I could take Bowser, I can surely take you." Yoshi said, still sore from his fight with Bowser.

 "Then let's start." Mario said.

 "That sounds good." Yoshi said.

 "**GO!**" Mario and Yoshi yelled as the final battle began.

 **THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN MARIO AND YOSHI WILL BEGIN IN CHAPTER SEVEN WHICH WILL BE UP TOMMOROW. PLEASE R&R AND I'LL WRITE A LITTLE FASTER.**


	7. Mario vs Yoshi

CHAPTER SEVEN: MARIO VS. YOSHI 

 "Wait!" Mario yelled as Yoshi ran at him.

 "What?" Yoshi asked, skidding to a stop a few feet away from Mario.

 "How did you survive that fall? You should have been fried." Mario said, lowering his fists.

 "I stuck out my tongue and stuck it to the edge of the arena and I brought myself back up." Yoshi said smiling.

 "Not bad." Mario said.

 "You bet it's not." Yoshi said gloatingly.

 "Well if you're going to be so cocky, then I'll have to change the arena a little." Mario said, smirking.

 "Change the arena? How do you plan on doing that?" Yoshi asked, a little confused by Mario's comment.

 "Like this." Mario said. He jumped into the and fired a giant fireball into the center of the arena, breaking it into five smaller pieces. The shaking of the arena knocked Yoshi onto his back and Mario landed on a piece away from Yoshi.

 "Not bad, but I'll still beat you." Yoshi said, getting back to his feet.

 "Yoshi, we don't know what this new Mario is capable of. I don't think he was using his full strength on me, so watch out!" Luigi yelled from the sidelines, holding a coke and a big soft pretzel.

 "Okay Luigi, I'll be careful!" Yoshi yelled back.

 "Well can we start the fight already?" Mario asked.

 "You're the one who keeps delaying it!" Yoshi yelled at him.

 "So? Let's really start the fight this time." Mario replied.

 "Okay." Yoshi said.

 "Then let's start." Mario replied.

 "**GO!**" They both yelled again, signaling the start of the fight.

 Yoshi began jumping from platform to platform, avoiding Mario at all costs. Mario may have been evil, but Yoshi's best friend was still in that brainwashed head. Mario jumped clear across two platforms in one bound and brought his fist down on Yoshi's head, knocking him strait down. Yoshi jumped back to his feet and whacked Mario in the back on his knees with his tail, making him collapse to the ground. Mario grabbed Yoshi's ankle and threw him onto another platform and got back on his feet.

 Yoshi was on his feet just as Mario jumped to the platform that he was on. Mario punched at Yoshi but missed as he ducked away from the punch and head butted Mario in the stomach. As Mario bent over to grab his stomach, Yoshi began to rapidly punch him on the top of the head. Mario then copied Yoshi's fighting style by head butting the little dinosaur in the stomach. He was hit so hard that he was knocked into the gap between two of the platforms.

 Yoshi once again used his tongue to save himself from an untimely fate by sticking it to one of the platforms and pulling himself back up. He reached the top of the platform, where Mario was waiting for him, when his tongue was reeled back into his mouth. As soon as he got to his feet again, Mario grabbed him by the neck and walked him over to the edge of the platform and held him over it.

 "Well now Yoshi, it's surrender or die, which is it?" Mario asked.

 "This little trick won't work on me. I know you won't drop me because the good Mario is still in your head and I'm going to get him out." Yoshi said, looking Mario strait in the eye.

 "You don't know what you're talking about you crazy dinosaur." Mario said, beginning to sweat.

 "You and I both know what I'm talking about." Yoshi said. He climbed over Mario and landed behind him. Mario turned around and raised his fists.

 "Stop with your lies and fight me!" Mario yelled as he threw a punch at Yoshi, who was standing still.

 "I'm your best friend Mario, you can't hurt me anymore." Yoshi said. Mario's fist stopped and began to shake just inches from Yoshi's face.

 "Your not going to stop me with your friendship talk." Mario choked out. He was sweating heavily and put his fists down.

 "Fight it Mario, you can beat the evil that is possessing you." Yoshi said.

 "Leave me alone…I won't succumb to…the good…inside…" Mario said. His whole body was trembling and he fell to his knees.

 "You can do it Mario, believe in yourself." Yoshi said as he began to shake Mario.

 "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mario yelled, his eyes were glowing red and he completely collapsed to the ground. Yoshi backed away from Mario until he was at the edge of the platform.

 "What just happened?" Luigi asked from the sidelines. Peach was watching too, her eyes wide with terror.

 "I don't know Luigi." Yoshi replied, stunned.

 "Where am I?" Mario asked, his eyes opened as he found himself in a large black room. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in the room who looked a lot like Mario.

 "Hello Mario." The figure said.

 "Who are you?" Mario asked.

 "I am the evil that has been in control of you since your life was restored." The figure said.

 "Where are we?" Mario asked.

 "Inside of your mind." The figure answered.

 "Why?" Mario asked, apparently confused.

 "We are to fight, the winner gets control of your body and the loser will be destroyed." The figure answered, raising his fists.

 "I think I'll pass." Mario said, looking around for a door.

 "There is no escape, we will battle now." The figure said.

 "Alright, I guess I have no choice." Mario said, raising his fists as well.

 "Then let the battle begin." The figure said.

 **IT'S THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN AND LIKE THE FOUTH CLIF HANGER ENDING IN A ROW. PLEASE R&R AND CHAPTER EIGHT WILL BE UP TOMMOROW AFTERNOON.**


	8. Mario vs Himself?

CHAPTER EIGHT: MARIO VS. HIMSELF?

 The figure threw a punch at Mario, who dodged it and knocked him to the ground with a punch of his own.

 "What's your name?" Mario asked the figure, who was now getting back on his feet.

 "I have no name." It replied in it's deep, emotionless voice.

 "What are you then?" Mario asked.

 "I am a virus." It said.

 "That turned me bad?" Mario asked.

 "Yes, that is correct." It replied.

 "Then I'm going to call you virus." Mario said.

 "As you wish, you will not live much longer anyway." Virus said, his eyes glowing red.

 "I'll beat you easy. There's no way can beat me, I've beaten Bowser a lot." Mario said.

 "Bowser is a minor leaguer compared to me." Virus said, cracking his knuckles.

 "We'll just see about that." Mario replied, stretching.

 "Then let's begin." Virus said.

 Virus jumped at Mario and ground pounded him into the ground. He got up and Mario quickly got up after his and jumped on Virus's back. Virus tried to shake Mario off but couldn't and Mario began to choke him. Virus grabbed Mario by the wrist and flipped him over his shoulder and stomped on his stomach. Mario grabbed Virus's foot and tripped him.

 Mario got to his feet and Virus soon followed. Mario began to savagely punch Virus in the face until he fell to the ground again. Virus grabbed Mario by the ankles and pulled him to the ground. Mario got back up and grabbed Virus by the collar of his shirt and threw him into one of the walls of the room. Virus bounced off and flew toward Mario and punched him to the ground.

 "How'd you do that?" Mario asked, getting up and wiping the blood off his mouth.

 "This is your brain, which I have control of. I can do whatever I want as long as I'm in here." Virus answered.

 "What? Then how am I supposed to beat you then?" Mario asked, shocked.

 "You're not, that's the point. Now watch this." Virus said.

 He pointed to the ground under Mario and his hand began to glow. Suddenly a giant hand came up from the floor and grabbed Mario and held him in front of Virus. Virus began to attack Mario, who couldn't escape the hand's grip, rapidly. The hand finally let Mario down and Virus pushed him over.

 "Now do you believe in my powers?" Virus asked, smirking.

 "Not bad Virus, but is that the only way you can beat me?" Mario asked.

 "My physical strength may not be as good as yours, but my mental powers are far beyond your comprehension." Virus answered.

 "That didn't answer my question." Mario replied.

 "Enough of this!" Virus yelled. Suddenly the floor under Mario exploded, thrusting him into the air and knocking him into the ceiling and he fell back to the floor.

 "Someone is having a little trouble keeping their cool." Mario said, getting back to his feet.

 "Your annoyances are going to end now Mario! **YOUR BODY IS MINE!**" Virus yelled. Suddenly the ceiling grew spikes and began to slowly fall to the floor.

 "If you kill us both then neither of us will be able to control the body." Mario said as the spikes edged closer to the floor.

 "I'm not planning on dying." Virus replied.

 "Well how do you plan on surviving?" Mario asked.

 "Like this." Virus said. He opened a hole in the floor and jumped into it. Mario tried to get inside but it closed before he could reach it.

 "I tried to annoy him so that he wouldn't pull a trick like this on me." Mario said to himself as the spikes were almost about to pierce his hat.

 _I wish that this would stop._ Mario thought to himself. Just then the spikes disappeared and the ceiling went back to its original position.

 "How did you stop my spikes?" Virus asked as he reappeared in the room.

 "I wished that the spikes would go away and they did. I guess since it's my brain, I have the same powers as you." Mario said confidently.

 "Then let's test your theory." Virus said. He made a huge sword appear in his hands and he threw it at Mario.

 _I could really use a shield right about now._ Mario thought to himself again and a shield appeared in his hand and he deflected the sword.

 "I guess it does work, huh?" Mario asked.

 "Don't get to cocky, I'm just warming up." Virus said as the giant hand appeared again and lunged at Mario.

 _I need a bob-omb._ Mario thought and a bob-omb appeared in his hand.

 "Take this!" Mario yelled as he threw the bob-omb into the hand. The hand squeezed it and blew the bob-omb, and itself, to pieces.

 "Fine then, I'll make something so strong you won't you wont be able to counter it with anything." Virus said as he began to think of something that nasty.

 _I wish a rock would crush him._ Mario thought to himself. Just then a huge rock fell from the ceiling and crushed Virus, killing him instantly.

 "Well that was easy." Mario said to himself. Suddenly a door appeared at the other end of the room and Mario walked through it…

 Mario opened his eyes to see Yoshi, Luigi and Peach all standing over him.

 "**MARIO!**" All three of them yelled as he opened his eyes.

 "I'm back…in control." Mario said. He slowly stood up and hugged Luigi.

 "Yay!" Yoshi yelled as he joined the hug.

 "You're ok." Peach said as she too joined the "reunion".

 "Oh, how touching, but soon you'll all be dead!" A voice behind them yelled. Mario turned around to see…

 **I THINK THAT'S MY BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER YET…MAYBE NOT. WELL PLEASE R&R AND I'LL BE WRITING AGAIN SOON. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR. THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	9. The mastermind

CHAPTER NINE: THE MASTERMIND 

 Mario turned to see Bowser in front of him.

 "Bowser?" Mario asked.

 "That's the picture behind me. Look over to your right." The voice said. Mario looked over to see Wario standing in front of him.

 "Wario? What are you doing here?" Mario asked.

 "I was here to make sure Bowser didn't screw up." Wario answered.

 "Didn't screw up what?" Yoshi asked. Everyone looked a little confused at what Wario said.

 "My plan! This whole adventure you just went through was my plan. I just had Bowser run it for me so I wouldn't be in danger." Wario explained to everyone.

 "Why would Bowser listen to you?" Luigi asked.

 "He listened to me because I paid him 1,000,000,000,000 coins to work for me and to run the operation." Wario answered. The other just stared at him in disbelief over the amount of money Wario paid.

 "Why would you give him that much money to be your partner?" Mario asked.

 "So I could make the ancient prophecy come true." Wario said.

 "What are you talking about?" Peach asked.

 "I was watching T.V. one night when I found a channel all about supernatural stuff and they were talking about the prophecy of the ancient mushroom people." Wario began.

 "What was the prophecy?" Yoshi interrupted.

 "I'm going to tell you!" Wario yelled at him.

 "Sorry." Yoshi said softly, lowering his head.

 "It said that when the great hero grows dark, the true evil will gain immense power in three moons." Wario said as the other listened in awe.

 "It's been three days since I was turned evil…" Mario began to say, his eyes widened.

 "That means that…" Peach continued.

 "If the prophecy is true…" Luigi picked up where Peach stopped.

 "Wario will gain ultimate power!" Yoshi finished. All four of them looked at Wario who was smiling grimly at them.

 "It's almost time to see if the prophecy is true." Wario said. While he talking his eyes became red and his voice grew deeper.

 "Oh no! It's coming true!" Yoshi yelled in shock. He hid behind Mario who was looking on, stunned.

 "I can feel the power rushing through my body." Wario said as his muscles grew larger. Horns burst out of his hat and his fingers became large claws.

 "Why do you want this power Wario?" Mario asked.

 "I want you all to die! With you out of the way the kingdom will be mine for the taking!" Wario yelled as he swooped his claws and knocked Peach and Yoshi backwards.

 "Alright, if you want a fight, we'll give you one!" Luigi yelled.

 "I only want to fight Mario." Wario yelled as he knocked Luigi back with the others.

 "Why me?" Mario asked the monster Wario.

 "You're the strongest of your friends. If I can kill you I will be able to kill any of those fools." Wario said.

 "You won't be able to beat me though, so don't waste your time." Mario replied smirking.

 "Let's just see about that." Wario challenged.

 "Okay, let's fight." Mario said.

 Mario jumped at Wario and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few steps. Wario then ran forward and grabbed Mario by the collar and jumped in the air. When he was high enough he threw Mario to the ground as hard as he could. Mario landed on his feet and jumped back up and punched Wario in the stomach when they passed. Wario fell on this stomach and Mario fell to his feet in front of him.

 "Is that all you've got Wario?" Mario asked.

 "I'm just warming up." Wario answered as he got back to his feet.

 "Ok, then let's get back to it." Mario said.

 Wario ran up to Mario and jumped over his head. Mario looked back quickly but Wario wasn't there. He looked up and Wario was above him and ground pounded him before he could move out of the way. Wario was sitting on Mario when Mario lifted him above his head and threw him across the arena. Wario landed on his feet and jumped in front of Mario and punched him to the ground.

 Mario got back on his feet and jumped on Wario's shoulders and covered his eyes. Wario began to waddle around aimlessly and tried to shake Mario off his shoulders. Wario finally grabbed Mario and pulled him off his shoulders and threw him to he ground. Wario then body slammed him before he could move out to the way. Mario began to punch him in the stomach until he got up in pain.

 "Not bad Wario." Mario said, getting to his feet.

 "You're stronger than I thought." Wario said.

 "Let's just finish this Wario." Mario said.

 "Sounds good." Wario replied.

 Mario ran over to Wario and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Wario flew back to the other end of the arena. He got back to his feet as Mario jumped in the air, trying to jump kick him. Wario grabbed his leg and held him over the lava pit.

 "Well it seems you're at my mercy now plumber." Wario said.

 "Mario!" Luigi yelled from the side of the arena. Yoshi and Peach were still unconscious from Wario's first attack.

 "Now the end of the prophecy will come true." Wario said.

 "What is the end of the prophecy?" Mario asked.

 "I will gain the rest of my power when you die!" Wario yelled.

 "You don't have all of your power yet?" Mario asked, his eyes widening.

 "No, but you don't have to worry about that, but your friends will." Wario said as he let go of Mario. Mario began to plummet into the hot, molten lava…

 **OHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S ALMOST FINISHED! WELL NOW IT'S TIME TO WRITE THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT YOU WILL HELP ME WRITE IT. WHEN YOU REVIEW (IF YOU REVIEW) PUT A 1 OR A 2 AT THE BEGINNING OF THE REVIEW. PLEASE R&R!**


	10. And so it ends

CHAPTER TEN: AND SO IT ENDS… 

****

** NOTE TO READERS – THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, I REALLY APPERCIATE IT. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO COOL THAT AFTER THIS I'LL WRITE THE ALTERNATE ENDING. FOR NOW I'VE GOTTEN MOSTLY 2'S SO THAT'S THE ENDING YOU WILL SEE HERE. ENJOY!**

 Bowser's eyes snapped open, he was drenched in a cold sweat.

 "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. He found himself in his room with the many portraits of him.

 "What's wrong honey?" A voice from the other side of the bed asked.

 "Nothing, just another nightmare." Bowser replied. His heartbeat returned to normal and he sat up. The dream had been so real, Mario turning bad, him dying, Wario killing Mario.

 "Was it the same one?" The other voice asked. She was half asleep, awakened by Bowser's scream.

 "Yeah, it just seemed so real." Bowser replied, closing his eyes as he lay back down. Bowser put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

 "You know it's not real though." The woman said.

 "I know, but it's just so realistic, like it could happen." Bowser said.

 "You know Mario will probably attack the castle today." The woman said, falling back asleep.

 "You're probably right. He always does come around this time." Bowser said, he too falling back asleep.

 "Oh well, I'll just come back. I can't be without my bowsie-wowsie for too long." She replied. She and Bowser began to laugh.

 "You know he won't be here until later so we can, you know, sleep a little longer." Bowser said.

 "Huh?" She asked.

 "Never mind." Bowser answered. Bowser and his girlfriend began to fall back asleep.

 "You know I wish we would tell someone about us." The woman said.

 "We've talked about this before. You know people wouldn't except us." Bowser said, looking down at her.

 "I know." She replied, looking up at him.

 "Let's get some more sleep." Bowser said.

 "Okay." She said.

 "I love you Peach." Bowser said, closing his eyes.

 "I love you too Bowser." Peach replied, closing her eyes as well.

 **THE END**

** _WELL THE STORY IS FINISHED. I'LL GET THE ALTERNATE ENDING UP LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW. I'M FINALLY GOING TO FINISH MY FIRST STORY, "THE DARK HALF" WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. I'M ALSO GOING TO BE WRITING A NEW STORY SOON CALLED, "THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM TOURNAMENT" IN A FEW DAYS. I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING MORE OF YOUR REVIEWS COMING WITH THOSE TWO STORIES. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT AND READING YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE R&R AND I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW MY STORIES WHEN THEY'RE FINISHED OR POSTED._**

****

****

**_  - EL MONO GRANDE_**


	11. The alternate ending

THE ALTERNATE ENDING 

"NOOOOOOO!" Luigi yelled as Mario fell to his death.

 "Now your all in for it." Wario said, turning to the others.

 "You monster. You killed Mario." Yoshi said and ran at him. He head butted him in the stomach and bounced off.

 "Pathetic little Yoshi." Wario said as he picked Yoshi up by the neck.

 "I hate you." Yoshi said. He began to kick his legs as fast as he could.

 "The feeling mutual." Wario said. He grabbed Yoshi's head and snapped his neck and threw the body into the lava.

 "Yoshi!" Peach yelled. She started to ran at Wario but Luigi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

 "Don't attack him, he'll kill you too." Luigi said as Wario stomped towards them.

 "I'll kill her either way Luigi. Why don't you two just give up now?" Wario said and let out a howling laugh.

 "Why don't you go fu…" Luigi was saying. He was interrupted by a loud splashing sound in the lava.

 "What was that?" Wario asked as he turned to see what was going on.

 "It looks like it will take more than a few cheap tricks to kill me Wario." A voice from the other side of the arena said.

 "Mario?" Luigi asked.

 "That's right Luigi, but now I'm Metal Mario." Mario said. He walked up to Wario, covered in metal.

 "Oh no. How could this be?" Wario asked, shocked by Mario's reapearence.

 "I had a tiny metal box in my pocket. Right before I hit the lava I used it and save my self." Mario said. Just then the metal effects from the box wore off.

 "I almost killed you once, but this time I'll get you for good." Wario said, running at Mario. Mario stepped out of the way and tripped Wario before he could reach him.

 "Now I'll finish you." Mario said. He picked Wario up by the leg and tossed him over the edge of the arena.

 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario yelled as he fell to his doom.

 "Mario, you saved us!" Peach yelled as she ran over and hugged him.

 "How did you win Mario? The prophecy was right all the way up to Wario dying." Luigi said.

 "I guess there was something we missed about the prophecy. I don't know, let's just go home." Mario said as the three of them left the castle. Peach returned to the castle and the Mario bros. returned to their home and everyone ( except for Yoshi, Wario and Bowser because they're dead. ) live happy, healthy lives.

 **THE END**

** _AND THAT IS TRULY THE END OF THIS STORY. WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW ONE AND THE FINAL UPDATE ON "THE DARK HALF". THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE R&R!_**

****

****

**_ - EL MONO GRANDE_**


End file.
